


Debriefing

by softestpunk



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, PWP, That's really it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/softestpunk
Summary: “This is not what debriefing means,” I say as Shay’s hands go immediately to my belt buckle, knowing already how pointless my protests are.
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87





	Debriefing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello nerds, have some smut no one asked for.

“This is _not_ what debriefing means,” I say as Shay’s hands go immediately to my belt buckle, knowing already how pointless my protests are.

He kisses me again, hard—to shut me up, I think—and I’m powerless to resist. Shay Cormac knows exactly what I think of him, and exactly how much I think of him, and where and in what circumstances I do the bulk of my thinking.

In order: that he is the most attractive man I’ve ever seen, nightly, in bed, with my fingers wrapped around my cock.

He is yet to grace my bed but this is the third time he’s treated me to one of these maddening, sudden whirlwinds of passion and heat and _need_ , adrenaline still coursing from a finished mission, and I find it impossible to deny him this, not least of all because he asks nothing from me but that I accept his attentions graciously, as I’m quite certain every other person on the receiving end of them has.

No man could watch Shay fall to his knees in front of them and want to say _no_.

He pushes my trousers down until they catch around my thighs, strong fingers trailing up the delicate, relatively unmarked skin there, toying with the single long scar he’s so fascinated with but has never questioned the provenance of.

He will, one day, and I will slide my fingers into his hair and bite at his mouth as I tell him, fingers slick and trailing between his legs, eager to be inside him.

Today, he nuzzles my cock through my the thin fabric of my underwear, rubbing his stubbled cheek against me fondly, and I bite my lip, and sigh, and stop pretending that I simply _suffer_ this for the happiness of one of my best agents, indulging myself by pulling the plain black tie out of his hair so I can run my fingers through it.

Shay teases the waistband of my underwear, running his fingers around my hips, inside the elastic, threatening to pull them down but leaving me to wait, his breath hot through them, lips soft as he kisses his way along the hard, trapped line of my cock.

I bite down on my hand to muffle a strangled groan as he finally pushes them out of the way, leaving them to tangle with my trousers, cock springing free so violently it taps him on the nose, and he laughs so delightedly that I wonder if anyone else will ever do after him.

I doubt it. The first taste of Shay’s mouth told me that it was him or no one, that I could never be satisfied if I did not have the whole of him for myself, his sweat soaked into my sheets, his shoes tucked under my coffee table, his toothbrush nestled in the same holder as mine.

My fingers dive greedily into long, silky strands as he mouths his way up my shaft, lapping at the head, gathering up an early bead of precome that gives me away more surely than if I told him I’d been thinking about this since his key card registered at the front door of the building and I’d been very put out that he’d waited a full half hour before making his way to my office, vibrating with anticipation the entire time.

The wet heat of Shay’s mouth is as glorious as ever, lips soft and tongue eager as he plunges me into the depths of his throat, and my fingers tighten in his hair and scrabble against the wall, blunt nails slipping unsatisfyingly as he swallows around me, strong throat working, dark eyes glittering as he looks up at me, black-coffee irises swallowed up by the shadow of lust.

My body thrums with need as his clever tongue works on me, and I have watched him charm so many people with the silver of it before I ever knew it applied to more carnal matters and I have wanted it since the first time the syllables of my name rolled off it in that lilting, gentle accent, practically a purr.

Shay applies himself as thoroughly in this as anything else, more so, perhaps, his eyes closed now, hands splayed over my hips, and a hum in his throat, the picture of contentment even as I struggle not to thrust into his pliant warmth.

I know he would let me and I know equally that this is why I _mustn’t_. It would be too easy to take too much from this man, betray his trust in my eagerness to have him.

And so I let my head fall back and my fingers caress the familiar shape of his skull, drinking in the contented sounds that vibrate around my cock with the reverence they deserve, soaring toward completion but at least not likely to come like an overeager schoolboy this time, as I had the first.

All the same, Shay’s relentless attention and bottomless talents drag me inevitably toward the edge, tension pooling in the pit of my stomach, thighs tense with the urge to thrust into him, teeth digging hard into my lower lip in an attempt to keep the direct knowledge of my exact relationship with Shay to the nearest six offices or so, all occupied by people who wouldn’t dare to tell me what I could and could not do with my operatives, coming down their throat on a semi-regular basis included.

A white hot flash of pleasure signals the last shred of my resistance snapping utterly, Shay’s nose pressed to my belly as I finish, all the built-up tension in my body draining directly out of my cock and into his mouth, where he swallows like an excited puppy and sucks me clean, licking an escaped drop from the corner of his lips just in time for me to look down and spill a final, embarrassing dribble at the sight.

He laps it up with joy in his eyes, and I’m not sure quite what I’ve done to deserve any of this, but I am very, _very_ pleased with myself as he tucks my oversensitive cock back into my underwear for me, pressing a final kiss to my belly before he stands to let me do the rest.

Normally, this is where he leaves with a parting remark about having a report for me to read in bed, and I would be a liar to suggest I’ve never done it, thinking back to one of these moments.

This time, he lingers a heartbeat longer.

Just long enough for me to recover enough of my wits to grab him by the hair again, pull him close, lick my way into his mouth and groan at the taste of myself on his tongue, new and exciting, a fresh wave of lust rolling through me.

It’s the first time I’ve known, for certain, that this affects him, too, that he walks out of my office hard and wanting and I have let him go unsatisfied.

Shay rubs against me once, a long, slow slide of his hips before pulling back, breaking the kiss, looking me square in the eyes.

His eyes are a wealth of information, and everything in them says he wants me, that he is not done with me, that given the chance he would not walk away now.

I had thought perhaps I was fulfilling a need, but now I realise I have been leaving it quite _unfulfilled_.

“Tonight,” I force my suddenly-clumsy tongue to pronounce. “Come home with me.”

Shay’s eyes shine with excitement, and I know instantly that I will never tire of that look.

_Bring all your things and belong utterly, to me, for the rest of your days_ , I do not say.

“Does this mean you’re finally going to debrief me, sir?” Shay asks, eyes sparkling with laughter, a smirk turning those impossibly delicious lips up in one corner.

“Yes,” I say, still catching my breath. “Yes, I believe you will be _thoroughly_ debriefed.”

Shay pushes away from me, laughing, and backs out of my office with a final wink that promises me the world.


End file.
